Books
__TOC__ There are several non-sparkling books found in Eldritch that can be read and not teleport you to another denizen-filled area. They describe the world you are in, its history, contain some tips on who you are and why you are here and may have some hints on how to proceed. The History of the Library, Vol. 1 of 4 This book is located everywhere in the starting library. : Legends tell of a catastrophic event thousands of years ago, when earth fell to the wrath of the Old Ones. The few survivors discovered an ancient rite which they used to seal the dreadful beings in a labyrinthine prison. Life on Earth once again flourished, and the survivors formed a convent of guardians to protect the secret ritual of binding. The History of the Library, Vol. 2 of 4 This book is located everywhere in the starting library. : Thousands of years passed, and the Old Ones slumbered in their prison. In the late 19th century, archaeologists in Arabia unearthed the site where the binding ritual had been invoked. The disturbance rippled through the fabric of the cosmos and awoke the ancient beings. Forgotten horrors spilled forth, and Earth was again in peril. The History of the Library, Vol. 3 of 4 This book is located everywhere in the starting library. : In the early 20th century, when the Old Ones threatened Earth for the second time, the guardians reconvened in New England to perform the ritual of binding once again. A modest library was chosen to host the rite, and the guardians elected one among them --the Librarian-- to remain at the prison and protect it from further disturbances. The History of the Library, Vol. 4 of 4 This book is located everywhere in the starting library. : At a small library in New England, the guardians performed the arcane ritual of binding to imprison the Old Ones. The Librarian, a singular guardian chosen to protect the site, was locked away with the terrible beings. But unbeknownst to the other guardians, an errant word spoken during the ritual shattered the Librarian's mind and memories... Explorer's Journal, Page 1 This book is located near the entry point in the first Dagon world. : Something quite peculiar has happened to me. I feel the need to record this, in the event that I should not return. : The last thing I recall, I was examining that curious book in the library... And now I have found myself in a dangerous world full of lurking monsters and treacherous traps. : If my research is correct, then I am in a lost temple to the ancient god Dagon. A powerful relic is rumored to be kept in the depths of this world. Perhaps it holds the key to my escape... Explorer's Journal, Page 2 This book is lying in the center of the starting library. : This library seems to go on forever. I am no longer certain that there is a way out. It feels as if I am somehow reliving the same experiences, day after day, endlessly. : If I am to find an exit from this madness, I believe it will be through those obscene glowing books. There is unimaginable power in those pages, and unspeakable horror... : It seems that the spirits of ancient deities lie dormant within the books, though I know not for what reason. But their collected power must be the key to my incarceration in this labyrinth... Explorer's Journal, Page 3 This book is located near the entry point in the Endless Library just after you pass the archdoor. : Dear God no. I didn't know what I was doing. : I have found a way out of that library, but only now do I understand its true nature. In my escape, I have opened Pandora's box. : The library is an interdimensional prison, created thousands of years ago to contain the Old Ones. How I came to be trapped there remains a mystery to me, but it is clear that the exit was never meant to be opened. : Unimaginable horrors are now spilling onto Earth because of my actions. Can they ever be contained again? Explorer's Journal, Page 4 This book is located on the first floor in the second world of the Endless Library just near the entrance, in the same room. It contains a hint on how to achieve a great final and an endgame in the last paragraph. : I may have found a solution to the evil I unwittingly unleashed upon the world. In my research, I have learned of a "Ritual of Binding" which the mystics performed to contain the Old Ones the last time they threatened Earth. : The ritual of binding is performed by reading aloud the ancient words, which seals the invaders in an infinite prison spanning unknown dimensions; and then surrendering one person to serve as the eternal guardian of the prison. : The ritual may be augmented by lighting three candles. The candles will draw the targets to the heart of the prison and lull them into slumber. : Ancient texts speak of a further step iin which the guardian's duty is relieved by the use of a consecrated surrogate, but the details are lost to time. Other Library Books Directly across from the spawning area are five open texts simply designated as "Book." These will give you basic tips about gameplay - Jumping, Sprinting, Crouching, Leaning, and Controls. * Behind these books are two ordinary pedestals. On top of and beneath each one is a single Artifact, four in total.